Possession
by BrightandGold
Summary: (Tribute AU!) Bill has possessed Mabel's body and forces Dipper to do his bidding, making the insomniac teen kill anyone who gets in his way and taking over Gravity Falls.


Rated T: Evident Gore/Blood, Murder, Possession. Kinda have to a little mature.

Thank you to Barbacar! It has been fun writing this and everything!

* * *

Blood pools around the lifeless body of his coworker, red hair soaking up the dark red liquid and bleaching her hat a dirty red. He nearly pukes over the still warm corpse, the knife he had stabbed her with is still sitting upright in her chest, he coils his fingers around the hilt and tugs.

The knife slides across the floor and smears the hardwood floors with the red liquid, he falls to the floor beside the dead body and takes his face into his hands, only to stand up and scream at the top of his lungs. A buzz setting in his chest.

"Is this what you wanted?" A pause, no answer. "To kill each and every one of my friends?" He screams again, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as he stomps a foot down on the wood.

Clapping fills the room before footsteps come closer, softly padding across the floor and standing behind him, something warm wraps around his neck before a sharp object presses against his jugular. "This isn't about what _I_ want, Pine Tree." The voice laughs into his ear, goosebumps forming on the skin of his neck.

Eyes wide and bloodshot red with anger, he turns on his heel to the meet the smirking face of his sister. But this isn't _his_ sister, he knows his sister. The joyous and vibrant look that stays in his sister's eyes are replaced with anarchy and corruption, black slits following him everywhere. "This isn't about you want?" He balls his fists and steps back. "You're the one who asked for the death of all these innocent people, Bill!"

Mabel, Bill, _Mabill_ laughs at that, he presses the knife to his chin and looks as if he was in thought. "Oh, but you agreed, Pines!" He steps closer, the male twin backing up with fear replacing his anger. "Just because of your stupid sister! You had a better option!"

His sister's shoe lands in the puddle of blood and it splashes his knees, it drips down onto his socks and sneakers, dying his skin red. "I know you're afraid of me, Pine Tree." He steps closer, only to have Dipper step back.

Dipper scrunches up his face, he breathes in the smell of death and his head spins in response. "You want me to be afraid of you, then I'll be at your mercy to try to save my sister." The words sound like a plea, almost.

The house is quiet before laughter erupts before him, Mabill holding his stomach and laughter bubbling passed his lips. "You're a riot! This isn't saving your sister, not one bit! I could kill her and keep the vessel if I wanted to." He continues laughing, the arms of Mabel's sweater curling up his forearms.

When he sees scars and old wounds of scrapes and cuts, something knots in his stomach as he licks his lips. "Please don't hurt her." The demon glances at the scared teen before snickering. "What about another deal?" He speaks up, slowly hearing the uncontrollable laughter die down.

The dream demon wipes his eyes with the sleeve of Mabel's black sweater, he looks at Dipper before smirking. "Depends. What do I get?" He turns around to retrieve the bloodied knife, his fingers plucking the sharp tool from the pool of blood.

Brown eyes flutter around the room nervously, he picks with his fingers before trying to coax the demon into another deal. "Uh. What about you don't hurt my sister and you can get whatever you want?" He tries, eyes closed until he finishes his offer, he didn't have anything else, his sister was already taken away.

"Whatever I want? Wow, kid, you're putting up a lot just for your dumb sister." He sticks out his hand and waits for Dipper to shake it, visage sinister. "Before I liberate the world, the journals."

"The journals?" He swallows, throat burning.

Bill shakes his head frantically, he makes the female twin look delirious and hysterical. "I want the journals. If I were to tell you, I'd have to kill you. What fun will it be if there's no one else able to get those journals for me?" When they clasps hands their together and shake, blood smears his hands and his wrists.

Something hurts his stomach when he glances at the corpse of Wendy before Bill says anything else. "Well, there's a few more left, Pine Tree. Get to it." He hands him the knife, dripping with lukewarm blood and making another puddle on the floors.

The next morning he nearly throws up his breakfast seeing that in the daily newspaper, no one has even tried looking for how Wendy had gone missing and no one knows where she's gone, eyes skimming over the headliner about the death of his friend, pushing his plate away from him and trying to get away from the chaos he had caused so quickly.

* * *

Lil' Gideon Gleeful was next for him on the list.

Another lifeless body slips from his hands and falls to the floor, he thinks this is the most terrifying experience as he pulls out the butcher knife and bends over, coughing and dry heaving. His eyes get watery as he steps into a puddle of dark red liquid and it splashes everywhere.

When he's invited over to Lil Gideon's house, he expects the now mature boy to have grown more awareness of a knife sitting in his house. Something screams in his ears to kill the white-haired teen over tea, and before Gideon knows it, there's a knife in his stomach, life draining from the boy.

It's the not that far into the afternoon he's invited over the house of Lil Gideon Gleeful, it was the first time he actually had some sort of trust the boy wasn't gonna kill him and take the possessed body of Mabel. Dipper comes over with good intentions of talking and drinking tea, which he _doesn't_ think sounds fun. (Inside, that sounded a _little_ fun.)

When Gideon says he needs more tea, Dipper volunteers and stands to get the kettle, chest heaving and sucking in lungfuls of clean air before it was filled with something he couldn't stand smelling. When he stands in the center of the kitchen with the porcelain kettle in hand, he steps back into the living room with a plan. "Did you find it yet?"

Dipper nods, "Yeah, here it is." He announces awkwardly, placing it down on the glass table and falling back into his spot on the couch and fiddling with the knife up his sleeve. The (used to be) child psychic stands and leans over to refill both of their cups with tea, Dipper stands and drives his knife into the stomach of Lil' Gideon, his body falling to the ground and knocking into the table moments after.

The cup of tea he had is long forgotten, knocked off the glass table that sits in the center of the room and in a shatter of broken pieces scattered around the carpet, brown liquid mixing in the smell of blood and it gives him a little headache. He thinks that if someone did come here for the investigation, it'll look somewhat like he had killed himself by falling.

Dipper can't watch as blood stains the white carpets of the house, some spots dyed pink, turning away to avoid seeing the color drain from icy blue eyes. He bites his bottom lip and waits to pull the knife from his belly, he rubs the sleep from his eyes and fidgets.

"Here I thought you couldn't do it. I'm proud."

The sleepless teen jumps, clearly startled and blinks the blurriness away. "Ugh, stop showing up after I do this." A chuckle comes passed the possessed lips of the demon's vessel, he crouches over the lifeless body and spits, a growl coming from the back of his throat.

Dipper panics, his heart speeding up behind his ribcage. "Why'd you do that? Are you crazy?" He curls his hands in his hair and tugs, pupils shrunk down small in brown orbs. "The police can trace that back to you!"

Bill shrugs half-heartedly and chuckles, stepping back to his full height in the twin's body, his expression of Mabel's face apathetic. "What? Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland? Those bubble brains know who to do that?"

It was true, no one in Gravity Falls had yet to figure out the murder case of Wendy, he knows that no one has even gone out for an investigation anyway, even this death won't even put someone on the case. A sigh leaves his lips but he's still trembling, anxiety filling his chest. "God, help me." He pleads, arms raised above his head and shaking.

Mabill kicks the lifeless body over and pulls the stained knife out from bloodied flesh, licking it and handing it back to Dipper, he gives another delusional grin and the boy feels a shiver run down his back. "So much more left!" He sings.

Tonight was one of those nights he didn't get much sleep, insomnia and panic settling over him when he slips into his sheets in hope for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Pacifica Northwest was the next target.

Dipper would've thought Bill wouldn't have wanted him to kill a Northwest, being that he was told that they made deals with the dream demon. Over time, he had became friends with Pacifica, maybe even close friends since that ghost haunting in the mansion. He would've thought Mabel would push them together until they were defined a 'couple', of course, he thought she was pretty and interesting, he never thought he would've been forced to kill her one day.

When he pulls on the strap of his backpack and enters the home of the Northwest's, he smiles at the first memory he's had there. Dipper tells a butler he wishes to talk to Pacifica and the man goes to find her, he waits by the door until he sees Paz running down the staircase and he smiles up at her. They meet in a hug before walking up to her room.

They talk over junk food she's hid in places of her room, laughing and sharing stories of high school and some stories they have from their freshmen year at college. When she turns to get something, leaning over the expensive purple couch and grabbing something from underneath the cloth, he thinks quickly and leans forward. As she turns, with a wrapped present in her hands and Dipper pressing his lips on hers, her cheeks blossoming red when he places a hand on her waist.

One of her hands are curled in his hair and other lays on his shoulder, gently squeezing his tee and jacket. He knows that her face is flushed with scarlet red now, probably his too as his mind goes blank, one hand sits on her waist of her purple shirt and the other pressed against the side of her face.

It takes him a moment to regain his thoughts - with Pacifica situated beneath him and his body pressed against her, sun-kissed blonde eyelashes brushing his cheekbones as he takes the hand he has on her waist and digs through the backpack that sits on the floor, pulling the knife out and plunging it inside her ribcage. He doesn't move until he feels her heartbeat slow down and stop completely, he removes his face slowly and stares down at the lifeless body.

Glassy green eyes stare up at him, he removes his other hand awkwardly and sighs, more blood oozes from her torso and creates a puddle of a dark red fluid on the hardwood floors. He pulls the knife from her chest and goes to wipe off the liquid on a tissue he had brought, aware of the process now. "Y'know, she could've been useful in this."

Mabill now stands in the room behind Dipper, he smells of dried blood and dirt, the knife now on the table and the demon looming over the dead body that sits on the couch. "The Northwest's are all suckups to me, I dunno why, I could still use their bones as utensils." His head spins just thinking of Bill doing just that, pulling their bones out and ripping flesh, eating other humans with their _own_ bones.

"And Pine Tree? You don't have to worry about your uncle, I'm using them for something of my own." He got scared from those words, a headache coming on, almost a migraine from the smell filling the room. Anxiety fills his chest after the thought of Bill killing his only family in Gravity Falls, the place he fell in love with after the first year there.

Soon enough Gravity Falls won't even be Gravity Falls anymore. It wouldn't even be recognized by the people who live here, some will dead and forgotten, others will probably have to submit to Bill when he's done.

* * *

Dipper needed another plan to quicken the process, he wanted his sister back. He missed her laughter, her smiles, the way she brightened up his day in the mornings - he even missed the Mabel Juice she made for everyone! It wasn't he wanted her back, he _needed_ for her to back, his own twin, he missed someone as close to him as she was.

A few days after the death of Pacifica, he calls up Soos, Robbie, and manages to find and tell McGucket about where they should all meet up after not having to see each other in a long time. It's hard to convince Old Man McGucket, being that he still lives in a dump and hasn't divorced his raccoon wife, he finally agrees to coming if he can bring his wife along in the end.

All of them meet back up in the Mystery Shack - after Dipper cleans up the mess of Wendy, he wonders if Bill had taken the body with him or if he's hid the corpse somewhere else. All of them sit around a plastic table in the living room, the conversation short and just filled with the memories of Gravity Falls over a game of cards.

Robbie had said it would be better if they were betting with money instead of crackers and chips, being that the raccoon had eaten most of the crackers outside. They were now betting with quarters and whatever type of money that was in Dipper's shorts pockets.

He feels anxious as he excuses himself from the table and goes to grab a drink, hands dug in his cargo shorts and twisting his fingers around the small package. Sweat beads his forehead and he pulls his cap off for a moment, placing it down on the counter before going to the fridge. Poison wasn't his first option, he thought he could've _got rid_ of them if Bill started acting right for Mabel and they could've done it together. "'Sup dude!" _God_ , he almost drops the glass of juice as he pours three cups.

Dipper jumps and turns on the heel of his sneakers, face flushed pink and body tense, the air around him warm and fearful. "Oh! Hey, Soos." He mumbles, trying to find a way to distract him to get whatever needs to be done.

The man child gives him and smile, going to walk to the cabinet of the kitchen and looking for something. "Do you have anymore of those crackers? Heh, I used my quarters so fast that I need some. Maybe could make some more bets on those instead of money." He grabs a box and looks at the back of it before laughing and placing it back where it belongs. "Y'know, gotta save up for the baby on the way." _Oh no, oh no._

This was the plan? To kill a man with a pregnant wife at home? What type of person was he to even do that? "Uh, I think they might be on the top shelf." He glances at his watch, _7:47_ , he didn't have all day, they're gonna leave by eight!

"Thanks, Dip!" He leaves the teen alone once again in the dim light of the kitchen, the glass probably getting warm behind him as he digs through his kitchen. He sighs and proceeds to sprinkle the juice with a white powder he had hidden away in his pocket.

Talking in the living room starts back up again when Soos comes back, someone walking back into the kitchen and Dipper panics, dumping the whole entire substance into a cup and flinging the bag somewhere. "Dipper." It's Robbie.

Dipper turns quickly and practically gets a headrush as he hands him the cup with a shaky smile. "Here." He thrusts it into Robbie's hands and turns back around to get the other two. He realizes the cup he dumped that whole entire powder in is Robbie's cup and he's drinking it!

"I know you heard about Wendy's disappearance, _and_ I wanted to know if you were all right. That's why I said yes to this in the first place." He tenses up and forces on a confused expression, trying to give off the imitation as if he didn't know.

He's quiet. "She, just disappeared? No one has any idea where she is?" Robbie glances away and nods, shoulders heaving with a large intake of air. "Oh, well. Thanks for checking up on me, I appreciate it." They both give each small smiles before he walks back into the living room.

When the guitarist doesn't follow him back, he knows that he had probably died from the amount of powder that was given to him. Body going cold as he bumps into the table and chairs, dark eyes glassy, he hopes Bill will take the body away so he won't have to see it.

A half an hour goes by and bodies lay lifeless around him, one in the kitchen and two sitting around the table of him. At least Old Man McGucket closed his eyes before he had passed out and died. "Wooh! I can finally take over! Finally!" Screaming and cheering erupts behind him.

"Finally did _what_ , Bill? _What_ did you do?"

The demon's arms are thrown over his head in celebration, smile wide and the bottom edges of Mabel's teeth are dripping with something red and travelling down his chin. "I didn't tell you earlier? Whoops." He plays innocent. "Now I have everyone out the way, I can finally get the journals and take over!"

Dipper balls his fists and glares at Mabill. "Take over Gravity Falls? Was that all you wanted?" He sees the supernatural being shake his head yes. "You didn't need my sister for any of this! You just wanted to do this to put on a show!" He scowls and steps forward to get a better look at his sister's body.

"Not entirely, kid. You're really dense." His lip curls over bloodied teeth. "I needed a body in the physical world and your sister was the easiest to get." He shrugs. "I have to watch over you to make sure your work is done and to keep those uncles of yours don't get in the way. The whole entire Pines family tries to stop everything, but now none of you have the power to stop me." He gives the teen a smirk before continuing. "I remember Shooting Star's face after I took her body."

The sleepless ten falls back into one of the plastic table's chairs, head in his hands and shoulders tense, he glances at Bill through the cracks of his fingers. "You didn't even have to take my sister's body." He sighs and leans back. "You could've of used mine."

A whistle comes from Mabill, he looks up to see the demon trying to bend his sister's arm in some unnatural way. "Use your body? No thanks, like I want to pass out from thirty minutes of sleep a week. Your sister is always hyped up on energy." He lets the arm fall back into place on the side of his body, smile back on his face. "Wanna see me bathe in human blood?"

Dipper shakes his head no frantically, not wanting to see _anyone_ bathe in human blood. He looks at the corpses seated around him and holds back the thought of never seeing his sister again, he sucks in his lip and exhales harshly. "Welp! I'll be off, I gotta kill off the rest of 'em! See-ya!" He disappears into thin air.

The thought of not seeing his sister again makes his head spin and his heart ache, he doesn't know if he ever will see her again and needs to see his twin again before the world is gonna end. Everything he ever hoped for in life probably wouldn't even happen, Bill would probably take over and send the world into the depths of hell, he didn't want to see the world that way before he even grew up.

* * *

How is it? I need feedback!


End file.
